SeeD : Generations
by Mystic Warrior
Summary: The world of FF8 is about to get a shock as it loses everything . The wrongs that are created will take generations to fix if it is possible to repair them .
1. Default Chapter

" Life is created and destroyed . Death is devastating , why ?   
Is it human nature to kill ? If so why is a death hard to deal with ? After all it makes room for new life to spring up . And if it is in our nature to kill how can it also be instinctive to protect . Why do we kill some and save others ? Those we decide to kill are just as alive as those we protect . Is Human nature a paradox ? Then how and why are we here ? To become alive then create more life then simply end it all ? There must be more ! That can"t be reality ! In the end something must matter ! I cannot and will not accept this , I will see her again ! "  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Squalls Absence   
  
Balamb Garden hovered over the clear azure water near the harbor town of Dollet . A flock of white seagulls flew over head becoming invisible as they bathed in the bright illumination of the sun that they were flying into . It was a mostly clear day with only a few clouds in the sky ; Squall was out on the balcony with Rinoa lovingly cutting of the circulation to his arm as she grasped it with all her might . Squall looked down at her just to see her beauty . He sighed a sigh of joy and yet a hint of boredom in it too . After the events with Sorceress Ultimicia and the whole time compression deal things have been kinda boring at the garden . " Is there nothing around here to do ! " Squall exclaimed then gave another heavy sigh .  
  
" We can go on one of your joyrides on the Ragnorok . "  
  
Squall gave a smirk to her suggestion then looked back at her putting his arm around her and squeezing her tighter as he said , " Ya, I guess you 're right lets go . "  
  
" Of course I am I'm a woman what do you expect . " She said sarcastically .  
  
Squall laughed again turning toward the door and opening it for Rinoa . " And you are as energetic as ever to aren't you . "  
  
Rinoa leaped into the air complementing Squalls comment . Then she ran in grabbing Squall by the arm and dragging him inside . Squall was dragged to the elevator and shoved in a perplexed yet happy expression on his face . Rinoa walked in and crammed down on the button for F1 . Then she said , as the elevator lerched and began to drop . " Lets see how the Ragnorok handles after not being used for such a long time."  
  
" I hope as good as ever ."  
  
The elevator came to a sudden stop and the doors opened . A few steps led to the floor . There was a large crowd outside , the Garden had just taken in a large group of new students . " Squall I wonder how many students will pass this year we have a god awful lot of them we even had to expand the dorms last month . "  
  
" Not sure I doubt we will have as many this year as last as many have come thinking it easy money because the present sorceress is on our side . And I also up the intensity and difficulty of the training and class courses . "  
  
They walked through Dollet quickly not saying a word because Squall didn't have fond memories of the place . Once they were out in the wilderness they walked over the plain and into the Ragnorok . Squall could see that Rinoa was straining to come up with a conversation starter . So he said , " How are the twins doing ? "  
  
" Great they are perfectly healthy and are due in a few months . "  
Rinoa's stomach had grown and was pertruding from the rest of her body . She laid her hand on it to fell the continuos kicking going on inside her . " Already there seems to be sibling rivalry in there . "  
  
Squall chuckled as he hit the ignition and the Ragnorok lifted into the blue sky . The grass was bent down in all directions as they gained altitude . " I just going to go for a few circles around Dollet the warm the engines then we can go to Fisherman's Horizon if you feel up to the travel . "  
  
Rinoa fell silent she didn't fell up to it but she wanted Squall to have fun .To Rinoa's relief after a few circles around Dollet the communications kicked on with a muffled click and after some scratches Irvines voice came through the black speakers situated on specific parts of the walls . " Uh , is this thing on... um Squall your needed at the bridge . Uhh .... Dr . Odine needs to talk to you . "  
  
Squall pushed a button on the console beside him . " We'll be there as soon as possible . " Squall released the button .  
  
" Ok but hurry I don't know how long I can take Odines bickering ." The speakers crackled and then went silent .  
  
" Well , Honey I guess our ride has been cut short I'm taking us back down to land . "  
  
Rinoa let a sigh of relief that she trying to make sound like she was disgusted .   
  
*-*-*  
  
Squall walked on the platform that took him to the bridge and walked up to the global com station . The pilot commented , "Line one , sir "   
  
Squall picked up the receiver and said , " Hello ."   
  
The person on the other end answered his voice hard and loud awful to listen to but never the less Squall had to listen . " I am Vlademir an assistant of Doctor Odine . The doctor wishes to speak to you and you alone and sooner than possible , bring an escort if it makes you feel safer but he will not be allowed in the office . Come as quickly as possible . Thankyou good day , Sir . "   
  
" What is this about ?!"  
  
Squall heard a click on the other end then static , and he hung up . Squall turned to face Rinoa and the pilot and they stood at attention . Squalls voice boomed as he announced , " Doctor Odine wishes to speak with me . The subject is unknown and the importance must be crucial as he wishes me there as soon as possible and sooner ."  
  
Squall faced Rinoa who was standing up and ready to go . " Set the ship on a course for Balamb . " Squall ordered .   
  
" Balamb , Sir , but what about Esthar ? " The pilot questioned .  
  
" Just do it . Rinoa sorry but you can't come . "  
  
" WHY NOT ! " Rinoa screamed in anger as a displeased child would .  
  
" I have a bad feeling you must stay here . "  
  
Rinoa began to sob trying to hold back tears as one streaked down her face . " That is why I must come I have the same felling and I have to be with you . I don't know what I would do if something happened to you ! "   
  
" No , I am taking Irvine and Zell with me and that is all . I am sorry but I can't let you go . "   
  
Rinoa began to cry louder now releasing all of her tears . Squall walked close to her and took off his ring , grabbed her hand turning her palm toward the ceiling as he lifted it . Then placing Greiver in her hand. Squall put his mouth close to her ear and whispered in a gentle and caring voice . " I want this back and I will come back alive to get it but more importantly I will come back alive just to see you again . "  
Rinoa grasped the ring then let one more tear fall to the floor before running to the platform , it automatically lowered her , but half way down she jumped off and made a dash to the elevator her hair flowing behind her and tears raining from her face . 


	2. Chapter 2 Docter Odines Problem

Chapter 2  
Doctor Odines Problem  
  
Squall looked at the small peaceful town of Balamb , the sun was high and it had to be around noon , the busiest time in the irreproachable town . Squall and Irvine entered and passed the car rental shop and progressed down the street to well kept steps that lead down to a humble house with an open door that seemingly greeted them , but there was an erie feeling seeping from the walls . The feeling that draws vultures and insites dogs , the feeling that meek animals flee from , the smell of death was about the house . As they entered it grew greater yet and still strengthened as they climbed the steps to the upper bedroom , Zells bedroom . They paused , a heavy breathing was coming from the room , a tired breathing , not the breathing of someone who had just ran a mile , but the breathing of someone who knew they were going to die and just wished it to be over with .   
  
When they entered the room they looked to their right ... nothing quickly they swung their heads to the left . Irvine couldn't contain himself and he , with an aghast tone to his voice , he impatiently yelled , " ZELL ! WHAT HAPPENED HERE ? "  
  
Squall clenched Irvines arm and forcefully threw him from the room and then followed , gently closing the door as if not to disturb Zell any further . He then whispered with anger in his voice , " Be respectful he is in anguish the end is drawing near let him have a few minutes , he must say all he needs to now because he may never get another chance ! "  
  
Irvine only nodded . They then walked down the stairs and went into the living room . Irvine calmly sat down on a sky blue couch , but Squall stood and paced nervously . After a short period of time , that seemed an eternity to Squall and Irvine , the steps creaked and Zell appeared in the door way leaning on the frame , tears stretching down his face and sorrow in his expression . He wiped the water from his eyes with his gloves . He then began to speak , he spoke spasmodically and his speech seemed to blur at tensed syllables , " IT is o..oVer . ShE is gone . ! " emotion then overwhelmed him and tears reappeared . He stammered to a chair and the room fell silent . They all stayed perfectly still not muttering a word except Zell who was involuntarily fidgeting .  
  
The wood floor creaked and water began to run in the kitchen causing a loud pinging sound as the stream fell into a metal kettle . Quistis walked in and broke the solitude , " I'm making coffee maybe it will cheer him up do any of you want any ? "   
  
" Yes , I want some Squall do you ? "  
  
" No... " Squall then returned to his thoughts . When the coffee was done Squall retreated to the kitchen , close behind Quistis . " Quistis , " He said quietly . I came here to take Zell with Irvine and me to see Dr. Odine , but considering the circumstances do you think I still should ? "  
  
" Will ..., it may get his mind off of is mothers death . Hmm , why don't you take him with you , if you run into any trouble he may get out some of his frustration . I will stay here and make funeral arrangements . "  
  
" Alright , we three will leave to pick up the Ragnorok . Then I will send the Garden back here for you . I need you to talk to Rinoa . "  
  
Quistis poured the coffee into two large white mugs and then grabbed one in each hand , and headed toward the living room , " What is wrong with her ? "  
  
Squall walked calmly beside Quistis and began to summarize , " When Dr . Odine called we both had a strange feeling of trouble and danger , will of course she wanted to come , but I can't let her especially now with the twins and all . Knowing her she probably feels left out and treated like a child and I just thought you might make her understand . "  
  
" I ' ll try to help . What does the doctor want to see you for . " She said as she entered the room and handing Zell his coffee who accepted it with shaky hands .  
  
" Not sure he wouldn't tell me . "  
  
She handed Irvine his mug . " Odd , did he give any hint . "  
  
" Umm , I wasn't even talking to him directly . We should probably get going he must be getting impatient . Irvine , Zell , lets go . "  
  
Zell now with a steady yet still pain in his voice replied , " But I must make arrangements for a b... "  
  
Squall cut him off , " Quistis will take care of it all . We must go . "  
  
" But .. "  
  
Quistis yanked him from his seat and stood him up saying , " This is for the best . " Then she hugged him tightly and lovingly and gave him a peck on the cheek . She released him and Irvine gently knudged him through the door . Squall waived and wished her goodluck closing the door behind him .   
  
*-*  
  
The Ragnorok reeled back and forth as it lifted to the ceiling of it altitude . Zell starred through the side window and watched the Garden head back to Balamb . Irvine stood behind Squall his neck turned to face Zell thinking that Zell must be feeling the same lonelyness he had felt before he met Selphie . Squall was hunched over adjusting the controls and calibrating the systems in the Ragnorok . When he came out of his bent position he sat straight up and mashed on the acceleration eager to see what the doctor had to say and if it had to do with Rinoa .   
  
Irvine fell forward as the Ragnorok lunged in the air toward Esthar . " Hey , Squall ... How 'bout next time you ... GIVE A FREAKIN' WARNING . " Irvine was rubbing his head where it had hit the console . Zell snickered and Irvine sarcastically remarked , " I 'm glad my pain brings you so much joy . " Zell began to chuckle then he calmed down and became silent again . " Will at least I got a rise out of you . "  
  
*-*  
  
They landed and ran to Odines offices Zell lagging in the back . They entered a waiting room and immediately one of Odines helpers came out . " I am Vlademir , call me Vlad . Now would Squall Leonhart please follow me , Odine is in here waiting for you . " Vlad turned as Squall stepped forward . Vlad opened the door with a card key Squall followed close behind . Vlad was a tall man with blonde hair and a green and white full body robe on , his face was plain except for the extra bushy eyebrows his skin was a dark tan and he had stern brown eyes under his casual spectacles .  
  
When they came in Dr . Odines presence soon after the time it took Odine time to remember Squall and why he was here he began to speak , " Vat took you so long . Never mind it does not matter . Vhy I called you here must be Vat you are tinking . Vell it is because of a new sorceress . " He placed his hands behind him and began to pace in circles . " I created poles and placed them around the city I am sure you noticed them . " He stopped and looked at Squall for a reply .  
  
" Will , actually n.. "  
  
" Vell it does not matter . " He began to pace again . " Anyvay those poles detect sorceress entering zee city . A few days ago they vent off . The guards could not catch her . Ve could not get an I . D . She was not in any records not of this country or of any other . Yesterday the sirens turned on again . We suppose she escaped despite our efforts . We do not know what she wants , who she is , or how powerful she is . We can only estimate because Edea ,... umm Ultimicea uhh vhatever you call her ,  
because the last sorceress did so this new one vants to . Now we need you to ... "  
  
" What does she want to do ?! "  
  
" Didn't I tell you , listen this time . She vants to control Galbadia . She has a longer road ahead though . As you know after the last sorceress ordeal Galbadia split up into many several smaller countries and she must unite them . On top of that the people will not fall so easily this time and we will be on top of her we will need you to attack her while she is weak and still has not realized her true powers . "  
  
" If she is a sorceress then Rinoa shouldn't be one now , right . "  
  
" Right . It is up to you to decide how to take her out zis time . She is top priority but I am far to swamped to even make room for something so important and I trust SeeD to do there job right . Good day . " He turned and started on his work . Vlad escorted him out .   
  
" Good day Squall . " With that Vlad left .  
  
" We must go , I will explain on the way . " 


End file.
